Computing devices and computing platforms in networked environments are becoming more commonplace, are being used for a wider variety of purposes, and have an increasing amount of functionality. In some cases, businesses can provide computing platforms in networked environments to satisfy their customers' computing needs. For example, a customer can utilize computing resources, such as servers, in a networked data center environment provided by a business. In the example, the customer can be an enterprise and can provide applications for the customer's own end users, where the applications are hosted on the servers in the data center. As such, the data center provides and maintains its servers, which are used to run applications and provide services. It follows that ensuring the reliability of the servers' performance is very important. However, in some cases, constant monitoring and maintenance of the servers can be impractical or infeasible. In other words, ensuring the reliability of the servers can sometimes be difficult, inconvenient, and/or costly, and can thereby reduce the overall experience associated with using the servers in the data center.